Stressful Thoughts
by destinyrays023
Summary: Enid's suppressed feelings for Radicles start to meddle with her thoughts. How will she cope? *fluff*
1. Confession

Enid was slouching her legs on the counter as usual, wearing her signature shades and was preoccupied in her mind and not worried about really a single thing that was happening at the Bodega.

"Enid, Enid, Enid! Do you need any more help? I finished separating the things that should be in the recycling bin from the stuff in the trash" KO, happily approaching the counter said.

"Nah thanks kiddo" Enid said idly.

"Hmm, I'll go see if Rad needs any help now" KO said in a happy go lucky tone and sped to Rad, who was busy picking up crates and shelving items.

"Rad! Need help shelving?" KO asked his blue burly extraterrestrial friend.

"Eh, sure why not squirt." Rad replied with a smug smirk as he handed a few toothpaste boxes to KO, which the toothpastes were at the bottom part of the shelves, making it easy for him.

KO was humming a small tune as he stacked each box to its designated spot and eventually was finished. "Im done!" he smiled at Rad.

"Alrighty then very good work. I think its now time for our lunch break, don't you think?"

"Uh huh uh huh!" KO nodded happily but then paused

"Um Rad, I kinda forgot that I promised my mom that I'd have lunch with her today?"

"Why would you make that type of promise on a day like today? Is it something like, Important?"

"Not really but, I just wanted to spend some time with her, you know?"

"Eh, yeah. Well you go do that"

"Bye Rad!" KO ran off to the front of the bodega. "Bye Enid!" He said and he left for his mom's dojo.

Rad approached the counter and looked at Enid. "Yo its our lunch break. You want some,

bu-rr-i-tos?!"

Enid shrugged, taking off her shades. "Where did KO go?"

"To eat lunch with his mom or something"

"Oh ok" Enid pulled out her phone.

"Aren't we gonna go to the back and eat and watch something?"

Enid groaned "Nah….not really hungry"

Rad looked at her with this confused look. "You're not hungry? But you're always hungry at lunch time!"

"Just, I'm not hungry right now alright. I'll eat later" Enid sain an irritant tone. Rad shrugged and got a box of frozen burritos and went to the back, popping two in the microwave and putting the timer for 2:25. As Rad waited, the thought of Enid not wanting to eat did nudge a bit of concern within him. Yeah, Enid is always sassy with him but she'd never want to skip a meal.

The timer went off and Rad cleared the time and pulled out his plate and the burritos, steam escaping and filling the room. 'Hmm, maybe ill just go offer her one and maybe she'll take it" so Rad carried his hot plate to the front of bodega and saw Enid still at the counter, looking grumpy. "Heyyy Enid…have a burrito…trust me they're good!" and once he placed it down on the counter, Enid sent a Power Foot Fireball from her leg onto the plate, burning the burritos to ash and cracking the plate into shatters. "ENID! YOU JUST WASTED TWO GOOD BURRITOS AND A PLATE. WHATS YOUR DEAL BRO?!"

"I SAID, I WASN'T HUNGRY!" and she disappeared, leaving a little log behind.

Rad groaned. "bro what the heck?!" He said angrily to himself.

Enid sighed, she was sitting in the back outside of the Bodega, near the dumpsters. 'Ugh... why can't that jerk just leave me alone!?' she sighed and opened up her phone and she received a text from Radicles.

-Radicles/3:31pm: Yo Enid... Whats up with you?

Enid groaned, she was tired of having to deal with Rad all the time. Apart from the obvious reasons why there was something other than that that really made her sick. Feelings of maybe, her and Rad hanging by themselves one day, getting to know his soft, vulnerable side, getting to just.. be with him. The thought of it made her stomach and insides twinge. Enid had those thoughts once in a blue moon, but as the days went on, those feelings have began go grow and those thoughts became daily, or matter o fact, whenever she saw Rad in the first place. She refused to wanna eat alone with him

Once again she received a text from Rad now saying

-Radicles/3:34pm: Look.. you wanna talk or something?.. Where r u?

Enid groaned. NO WAY was she EVER telling Rad those extreme private thoughts.

She texted him back however saying

Enid/3:36pm: ugh.. fine... im outside in the back of the store.

Rad finished making his new burritos and decided to take both anyway to see if Enid would give in and take one. He got to the back of the store and saw Enid on the concrete looking down.

"Y-you want one...?" Rad asked carefully, making sure to not seem like it was enforcing her to take one.

"Mm.. " she said, avoiding immediate eye contact with him as she took one of the burritos and took a tiny bite out of it. Rad knelt down and sat against the wall along with her. "So uh.. " Rad began.

Enid grumbled, taking more bites.

"Mind telling me why you.. were.. like angry before and didn't wanna eat?"

Enid still avoided eye contact. "Yes" she said dryly.

Rad looked at her concernly. "Enid" he said.

"Ugh... what is it Rad?" She said, stopping.

"I know that... in the past I might've, you know irritated you, said stupid things, acted cocky, but you're my friend you know, and we've been working here for a couple of years now so obviously were friends but.. look...if you don't wanna open up to me, fine. Just know that, I'm here for you Enid, even if I seemed like I never was" Rad said, a tiny blush appearing on his blue cheeks.

Enid's eyes widened as she turned to look at Radicles. "Y-you really mean that?"

"Yeah, of course I do" he returned a smile.

Enid blushed but tensed up. Oh no, her feelings were getting the best of her. She did NOT want Rad to know about her secret crush.

"So... wanna tell me whats wrong...?"

"... No... I'm sorry... I just can't alright.. " Enid turned away from him.

"You're being super weird Enid, how bad is it? Is about Elodie?"

"No.. " she replied dryly.

"About those mean girls like Drupe?"

"No"

"Uhh... "

"Stop guessing... its fine"

"Fine, if its fine then why are you acting as if its not?"

"B-because.. "

"Enid, just tell me whats wrong...no one else is here you won't make a fool of yourself"

Enid sighed and said "Ok Rad... I'll tell you" she began. KO told her the day Elodie returned that talking out your problems to someone can help. Except when that problem might be in front of you, but what other choice does Enid have? If she disappears, Rad will only pester her more.. So might as well just tell the dude at this point. I mean what's the worst that could happen...

Rejection.

Nope. Enid wasn't about to deal with that.

"I... I... " Enid began stuttering.

"Spit it out"

Enid sighed. "I... ugh... I think.. I... Ugh I can't believe I'm saying this but um... I think I... L-L-LIKE YOU Rad!" she blushed.

'Someone please end me' she thought to herself.

"Everybody likes me Enid" Rad laughed.

Enid grumbled. "Forget it!" And she disappeared, leaving a tree stump


	2. Accidental truth

"Enid?!" Rad called out, but the log just stayed there. Rad sighed. 'Yo... what the heck?! Why did she disappear again? Was it something I said? Nah probably not" he thought and then he made his way carefully back to the inside of the bodega, where KO was happily greeting an annoyed Enid, who was reading a magazine.

"Hi Enid, whats up? Was lunch good? " KO asked her.

"Oh, yeah.. it was just great... " Enid replied dryly, glaring straight at Radicles who, didn't even seem to notice as he went to mopping.

"You sure?" KO asked raising him brow.

Enid's expression immediately changed from dry to her normal idle as she said "Yeah, I'm okay" she did a tiny smirk.

"You?" She added.

"It was awesome! Me and Mommy had pizza along with her friends" KO replied, in an optimistic tone.

Enid couldn't help but smile. KO atleast, gave her some kind of hope for life, unlike someone else she knows...

"You and Rad ate anything yummy?"

"Just a burrito"

"Oh. Cool" KO smiled.

"Yeah" Enid sighed quietly.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" KO smirked.

"Hmm I dont think so"

"Oh.. well I'll go see what Rad's doing"

"Eh the idiot is probably mopping" and she wasn't wrong, Rad was mopping the floors, just like Mr. Gar retought him.

"Rad! Need help mopping?!" KO called from afar to him.

"No dude I'm good"

"No dude I'm good" Enid mocked Rad, quietly. However KO heard.

"Enid? Did you say something?"

Enid acted innocent "What! No way!" She scoffed.

"OOOOOkay..." KO said.

"Hmph" Enid slouched back on the counter. "KO, would you do me a favor and... get me a can of soda at the vending machine a few blocks down?" Enid asked carefully.

"Sure!" KO said generously.

"Here" Enid gave him the money, and KO went off and came back with a light blue can of soda that says Kola.

"Here Enid" he handed it to her.

"Thanks brushhead" she ruffled his head, causing tiny giggles to escape from his mouth.

Enid was about to take a sip when the alarm went off and everyone in the plaza started freaking out. There of course, was a metal box and boom, a Darrell came out.

"Ugh... not him why him" Enid groaned as she placed the can on the counter and jumped over it and ran outside

KO ran behind her.

"I'm gonna take you buttfaces down!" Darrell said, aiming his arm and shooting a beam from it, Enid immediately dodged and ran, aiming her Power Foot Fireball at him and Darrell could not dodged it, which sent him straight back at Lord Boxman's lair.

"Well, that was easy," Enid said smugly to herself, smirking.

"Wow" KO looked at her in astonishment.

"Yo! What just happened?" Rad came out of the bodega holding the mop, he obviously didn't realize or care about the alarm or Darrell.

"Enid just kicked Darrells butt in one shot!" KO said with stars in his eyes.

"Eh... No biggie" Enid said dryly.

"Well, Enid saved the day" Rad said in a tone that wasn't sarcastic but it sounded sarcastic as heck.

"Ugh!" Enid stomped back into the bodega, partially shoving Rad while on the way.

"Enid?!" KO ran after her and yelled "whats wrong?"

"UGH ITS RAD HES SUCH A JERK! DURING THE LUNCH BREAK WE HAD I ENDED UP CONFESSING THE FEELINGS I HAD SURPRESSED FOR HIM AND HE DIDNT EVEN UNDERSTAND!"

"You had surpressed feelings for me?" A voice said, interrupting KO from responding to her. Rad was standing by the door of the bodega.

"N-nope!" Enid disappeared, once again leaving a little log.


	3. Impulse

"Enid!" Both KO and Radicles said unison.

 _"UGH ITS RAD HES SUCH A JERK! DURING THE LUNCH BREAK WE HAD I ENDED UP CONFESSING THE FEELINGS I HAD SURPRESSED FOR HIM AND HE DIDNT EVEN UNDERSTAND!"_

 _"I... ugh... I think.. I... Ugh I can't believe I'm saying this but um... I think I... L-L-LIKE YOU Rad!"_

Enid's words echoed through Rad's head. No it couldn't be. Enid couldn't have possibly had actual feelings for Rad, could she?

"KO..." Rad began dryly

"Yeah...?" KO looked at his blue friend.

"Go look for Enid for me" he said slowly, he really needed confirmation now, he was very confused..

"Okay, Ill check the back room" and KO went to the break room and didn't see Enid there, but did see this indigo book. KO picked up the book curiously and opened it and the first cover said "Enid's Diary, if you aren't Enid, close this right now before I go hunt you down"

KO stood there pale. He closed the diary and put it carefully back and continued his little search for Enid, and he found her in one of the storage closets teary eyed.

"Enid..." KO whispered gently.

Enid sniffled and looked at him "KO, leave me alone please..." she was sitting her knees close to her stomach and had one of her headphones in her right ear.

"Rad wants to talk to you" KO said slowly, looking very worried for his friend.

"Tell him that I'm fine"

"Enid" KO said.

Enid sighed.

"What is it...?"  
"Is it true what you said?"  
Enid felt her cheeks heat up. "N-no, I lied" Enid's eyes averted to the right.

"What type of feelings do you have for Rad then that are soupressed?"  
"Angry I wanna smash his face into multiple pieces type of angry and...its suppressed" and Enid couldn't help but chuckled at KO's small mistake.

"Oh ok"

"Hm.."  
"Enid, you don't have to lie. If you have feelings for Rad then just tell him"

"I-I...fine...I d-do...and...ugh I did, but he just acted like a self absorbed idiot and said "Enid, everybody likes me"" she mocked Rad.

"Oh, then tell him what you actually meant then"  
"N-NO! I told him and he didn't understand!...I can't be having feelings for him anyway...he's an irresponsible idiot at times..." Enid mumbled embarrassed.

"We all can be irresponsible idiots at times!" KO said cheerfully.

"Yeah but, its _Rad_...I-I don't know why I've started developing feelings for him..."  
Enid blushed even more, she couldn't believe she was actually saying this to someone.

"You should just tell him how you really feel instead of expecting him to guess, well.. That's what my mom has told me about love and stuff" KO smiled sweetly.

Enid blushed more. "L-love...?" And then she had a tiny quick vision of her and Rad kis- and she then stopped herself midway through her thoughts.

"I-I guess you're right KO" Enid sighed and gulped. She was gonna tell Rad how she REALLY felt, and... maybe he could feel the same way. But then there was one thing stopping her.

Rejection.

It made her heart ache.

No... No. She was not dealing with that. She'd rather deal with the tortuous thoughts of her feelings for Rad than tell him straight up and probably get rejected. "KO... I can't tell him" Enid paused and sighed.

"Why not?"

"B-because...its just... just... let it be... please don't say anything to him, PLEASE!"

"Enid, I won't. I was just saying. But you realize he still wants to talk with you"

"I know what I'll tell him"

"Okay"

"Not a word KO"

"Lips are sealed"

"So Enid you gonna tell me what you meant by that?" Radicles immediately asked as soon as Enid and KO walked back into the front of the bodega, where their alien friend was waiting annoyed.

"Suppressed feelings meaning I wanna punch you to Boxman's lair."

'I hate you because your a dense jerk' is what she wanted to add, but didnt because that will screw up her lie.

Rad groaned and levitated Enid and said to KO "Be right back Brushhead, need to go talk with Enid... "

"Okay!" KO said with a smile and hoped Enid would end up telling him for real.

"Rad put me down!" And Rad walked outside still levitating his pink haired friend and dropped her in the same spot where she admitted her feelings.

"Rad... what are you doing?!" She looked at him with angry eyes.

"I wanna know what is going on. You're acting so weird its not even funny anymore. What the heck is up with you?! And... What is up with that thing you said to me this morning? Do you like, like like me?"

Enid face burned at his question. "I-I" there was no denying it at this point. The guy was dumb but not that dumb. It was pretty obvious.

"Yes" she admitted another blush creeping on hef face looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with him.

"Enid"

Enid gulped, and looked up at him and felt his lips upon hers immediately. Her eyes not closing whatsoever.


	4. Teasing idiocy

****** ** _ok guys i know that after seeing Second First Date things got a tad bit confusing with the Renid ship but this is an AU story so the events of Second First Date and what happened in the past between Enid and Radicles doesn't exist in this story. Just wanted to make that absolutely clear. Also I would like to apologize for now and forwards because my updating of this story might be on and off because school started for me on the 21st of August and its my first year of highschool (yes I am a freshman) so I'm really stressed out. I will try to update this as fast as possible for you guys. Thank you all for reading so far!**_**

After a couple of seconds, Rad pulled away slowing leaving Enid just frozen there. It took a couple of seconds but the teenager soon turned a scarlet red.

"R-rad...y-you k-kissed me..." Enid mumbled.

"Yeah..." He replied staring at her amorously.

Enid's heart pounded "Y-you...like me too? W-what...I thought you had a thing for D-Drupe...?"

"Nah Enid, I've always had a thing for you..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU S-SAY "EVERYBODY LIKES ME ENID" AFTER I TOLD YOU MY FEELINGS?!" she said exasperately

"I didn't understand what you had meant! I of course had to hear you tell KO what you meant instead of telling me face to face!" Rad blushed a bit.

"Hm well then, that's that" Enid's eyes averted from his and she crossed her arms, trying to hide her elation.

"Sooooooooooooooooooo, how _long_ have you liked these babies" Rad teased, breaking the tiny ice and showing off a bit of his biceps and abs. Enid looked at him shocked and moments passed and her face flushed quickly.

"Shut up your jerk" she punched him in the shoulder and began to walk to the front of Gar's.

"Hehe Enid wait I'm being serious" He caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her, which caused her to avert her eyes to the side and blush once again.

"'I have the right to remain silent" Enid smirked as her blush faded.

"Come on just tell me" He stopped, holding her in place and they were now standing in the center of the plaza.

"What is it you want me to tell you Rad...?"

"How long have you liked me?"

Enid felt uneasy about answering this, mostly because she actually wasn't really sure when she realized she loved Rad. LIKED. She ONLY liked him.

"Why does it matter?" she answered dryly.

"Because your boyfriend wants to know" Rad smirked at Enid, watching her reaction.

"B-boyfriend" she looked at him with wide eyes with a blush creeping over her cheeks and scoffed. "Who said you were my boyfriend?"

Rad sweat dropped. "I kissed you! What else would that make me?"

"My friend" Enid teased walking ahead of Rad ONCE again. _**(She's so frickin distant)**_

"But don't you want me to be your boyfriend?!"

"Nah" Enid teased some more, even though she was definitely lying.

"You're so complicated" Rad caught up to her once again and stood in front of her, blocking her walkway.

Enid laughed nervously. "Rad what are you do-" and he pressed his lips on hers and held her waist and pulled her close. Enid happened to kiss back happily. Until she then heard "OH MY GOSH!" and she pulled away flustered like along with Rad and the two saw KO looking at them with a huge smile.

"You two kissed!"

"U-uh" Enid gulped.

"Uh..." Rad said in unison with Enid but then all THREE of their faces' turned pale when they heard "RAD, ENID! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING KISSING INSTEAD OF IN MY BODEGA DOING YOUR JOBS!?"

Enid, KO and Radicles turned and saw Mr. Gar looking at them very seriously.

"SIR, WE CAN EXPLAIN!" Enid began nervously.

"What do you mean "WE"?!" Rad looked at her confused like.

Enid gasped and felt welt up in her eyes but she didn't allow them to drop as she cleared her throat and said "Sorry sir, w-we just got a little d-distracted" her voice beginning to crack.

"Distracted IS the word. Now you 3 go back into my bodega and you TWO, DO NOT kiss or do anymore lovey dovey stuff or _else_..." Mr. Gar said and then he added "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an office to go to" and Mr. Gar blushed a tiny bit and sped to inside his store and quickly into his office.

Enid looked at Rad angrily and teary eyed and huffed.

"Enid...are you gonna cry...?" Rad looked at her concernedly.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT?!" Enid yelled with her might, and people walking around the plaza stared at the 3.

"Y-you guys! What just happened?! You two were kissing and now you're arguing?!" KO asked confused starting to panic.

"I'm angry because this JERK didn't man up and tell Mr. Gar what really happened and decided that it was MY fault we got in trouble"

"Hey! I was embarrassed!" Rad blushed a bit.

"EMBARRASSED!? You had to make it seem like I kissed you! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS EMBARRASSED! MR. GAR COULD'VE FIRED US BOTH!"

"But he didn't, plus it wouldn't have mattered anyways. We kissed, it doesn't matter who seized it or not" Rad smirked.

Enid growled. "You're just a big jerk! Leave me alone, and no! YOU AREN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Enid disappeared, leaving a little log behind on the plaza cement, appearing in front of the counter teary eyed, quickly putting on her shades to conceal any emotion and laid there, extremely pissed off. Rad literally throwing her under the bus like that, she hated him right now.

Rad sighed. "I'm such an idiot" and he fell to the cement and teared up.

"Rad, what even happened? Did you two talk or something?" KO knelt beside his friend.

"Nothing, everything was going good, I had kissed Enid after she ran off and I told her I lov- I mean liked her too and stuff" Radicles continued to tear up.

"You told her you loved her?" KO smiled, remembering what Enid was telling him in the break room.

"N-no! Just that I liked her back, and then I asked her how long she liked me and then she asked me why I wanted to know so then I told her that I was her boyfriend and she playfully told me I wasn't and still things were going good and then I kissed her in the center of the bodega and then..."

"And then Mr. Gar and I saw you two"

"Yeah, and then...when Mr. Gar asked why we did it, I couldn't man up and tell him it was my fault."

"But you shouldn't have weighed it all on Enid"

"No duh Sherlock. Now she probably hates me and doesn't like me anymore" Rad sighed.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"Because, that woman is insane when she's angry"

"Oh, yeah...right" KO sweat dropped but then had a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you do something to show her that you're sorry?" KO smiled.

"What do you mean..?"

"Take her out on a date to the arcade or the beach or a restaurant"

"A date...? KO that's an amazing idea dude but how am I gonna ask her if she is super duper angry at me?"

KO chuckled and then winked. "I'll lure her in for you"

"Really?"

"Sure, it'll be easy!"

"Thanks brushhead!" Rad ruffled his hair.

KO knew exactly what to do to help his friend.


	5. The Plan (part 1)

_****Here is chapter 5 for you guys. Also, I'm sure a lot of you knew about Hurricane Irma, well I may not update that much because I, being a Floridian AND a Miamian (is that even a term?) evacuated with my mom to the Georgia area so yeah now since its all freaking over, I have no idea when I plan to be back in it. Right now I'm in a hotel with my computer writing this lmao. I will try to update as much as possible...so...hope you enjoy. RENID FOREVER!~****_

KO helped his friend Rad up from the cement and gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry Rad, I got this. I just need a little bit of advice." and then winked once more.

Rad gave a relieved sigh. "Thanks KO"

"Sure!" and the little hero quickly went to his mom's dojo for a tiny bit of advice. Rad sadly entered the bodega and Enid did NOT even glance at him once.

"Mom! I need help" KO said, Carol getting frightened along with her friends.

"KO? What is it kiddo?"

Carol's friends immediately "aww'd" at the sight of KO.

They just could not get over how adorable he was. "I wanna help Rad ask Enid out on a date but he can't ask her out because she's super angry at him so I need an exact plan to get Enid to end up with Rad somewhere"

Carol couldn't help but laugh. "Oh KO, why would you want Enid and Rad to go on a date anywho? Aren't they just friends?"

"THEY KISSED AND I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!" KO's eyes sparkled. Both Carol and her old friends gasped.

"They kissed?" Carol laughed again.

"Uh huh! Enid confessed to Rad her secret feelings! And Rad felt the same way!"

"So, why is she mad at him then?"

"Young love...so feisty..." Mz. Ginger chimed in, with a smirk. Carol and the other ladies just looked at her with a 'What the heck' face.

" blamed the kiss on Enid instead of himself because Mr. Gar caught them"

"Oh dear, did they get in trouble?" Mz Ginger said.

"No, Enid just got embarrassed"

"So, why did Radicles decide to do that then?" Carol asked.

"He was embarrassed about telling Mr. Gar"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Mz. Ginger began, "Men these days..."

"Well, I'd be pretty mad too if I were in Enid's position" Carol scoffed then smirked at her son.

"Enid and Rad are my friends. I want them to be happy! Enid can't be happy if she isn't with Rad, she loves him!" KO looked desperately at his mom.

"Alrighty kiddo, I'll help you, so heres whatcha gonna do..." and Carol smiled and knelt down to KO's level and whispered something in his ear.

She pulled away and KO nodded and sped out the dojo only saying "Thanks mommy! See you after work!"

"Heh...what a sweetheart he is, wanting to help his friends' relationship" Carol said smiling to herself.

"He's a sweetheart just like you were when you were younger" Gladys said, placing her hand on her shoulder. Carol's cheek warming up a tiny bit at the compliment.

"Hm..."

KO went to a payphone and dialed Rad's number.

 _ring...ring...ring..._

"Hello?"

"Rad its me, KO"

"Oh sup KO" Rad said into his cellphone, glancing at Enid for a split second but she was just busy on her cell listening to music with both of her earbuds in her ears and sighing sadly to himself.

"Here's the plan. You ready?" KO said optimistically.

"Yeah" KO said nervously.

"I'm gonna tell Enid that I heard from Red Action and Drupe that they wanna hangout with her at...uh...where would you wanna take Enid?"

"Um..." Rad blushed a bit and then said very quietly, "T-the uh...beach"

KO chuckled "Alright, so I'll tell her that they wanna meet her at the beach tonight and then you're gonna be there instead with some big romantic gesture apology sort of thing"

"Thanks KO...but what type of...you know...should I do?" Rad avoided saying the words, just in case Enid might've been eavesdropping even though she absolutely was not.

"Flowers, chocolate, fireworks, anything that could make her smile!"

"Yeah...that's perfect!" and then Rad lowered his voice saying "Thanks so much KO"

"Of course! Im gonna head to the bodega in about an hour from now"

"Ok, see you"

 _beep_

Rad was relieved, hopefully KO's plan works. Rad decided that he was going to wait for KO to tell Enid "the invite" so that we he could be sure that at that moment he can go buy Enid something romantically spectacular to present to her at the beach in hopes of her forgiving his "doucheyness". At the moment, Radicles walked past the front counter and pretended to re shelve the magazine and book aisle whilst giving Enid tiny glances here and there.

Enid however, her music was blasting. She could care less about what was happening at the moment, be it customers, Boxman, Mr. Gar, but especially not Rad. Scrolling through her feed, she came across a picture Rad posted seemingly 2 days ago. The picture was him doing a smug pose and even if she despised him, she couldn't help but fluster at the image. He did look really attractive, but she refused to let her mind be consumed with anything of him again. He was a jerk. Nothing was gonna change her mind about that otherwise ( _ **oh rEALLY).**_

Enid just scrolled along, pretending that she didn't see the photo whatsoever and continued onward to hearing her music.

KO happily walked into the bodega and when Rad saw him, KO gave him a low thumbs up and he walked to the front counter. "Enid" KO smiled at his pink haired friend. Enid took out one earbud and said "Oh, hi KO...what's up?"

"Guess whaaaaat?" KO said in a singsong voice.

"Hm?"

"Red Action and Drupe told me to tell you that they wanna meet up with you at the beach at 7 tonight" KO smiled at her, hoping she'd fall for it.

Enid's eyes widened. "R-really? Well why didn't they text me o-or something" Enid scrolled through her messages to see nothing there and then KO frantically said "O-oh because they lost signal!"

"...Oh okay...?"

"Yeah! so you're gonna go?"

"Eh, sure why not. I got nothing else to do. Thanks for telling me" she said dryly but, croaking out a tiny smile at her small friend.

"Sure thing" KO exclaimed. Rad mentally squeaked happily when hearing that. KO's plan seemingly was working!

KO felt a little bad for lying to his friend, but he knew that it was for a good cause.

Enid put her earbud back in her ear and as soon as she did that, she zoned back out and ignored everything around her.

Rad smirked and said "I'm on my way to the store now" he winked at KO and dashed out the bodega.

"Bye Rad!" KO yelled happily as he mentally hoped that what he did was right and would result and Enid and him getting closer...

Rad's first destination was to, the floral shop!


	6. The Plan (part 2)

Rad rapidly made his way to the nearest floral shop with excitement and determination to please Enid. He opened the door of the shop, a little bell ringing at the sudden movement. The shopkeeper smiled.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I need two dozens of your best flowers!" Rad exclaimed to the short, stubby lady at the counter.

"Hmm.." she adjusted her glasses and then she made her way from beside of the counter to one of the shelves and she pulled out two beautiful dozens of scarlet colored roses.

She carried them as she went behind the front of the counter and stood on her stool and started punching numbers in the cash register.

A little receipt printed out of it and she pulled it out and scanned it with her eyes.  
"Price is...$30, if you want it wrapped in special tissue, $45"

Rad didn't care, he wanted to make it up to Enid as much as possible.

"Have it wrapped!" He handed her a clean $50 bill.

She smiled. "Okay" and she went to the back of the store and about 5 minutes later, she returned to the front of the counter with two beautifully wrapped roses.

She put the 50 in the cash register and gave Rad his 5 back in change.

"Thank you!" He sped out the floral shop and made his way to the fireworks and TNT shop. He knew exactly what he wanted to surprise Enid with.

"Welp, its 6:30, better make my way to the beach" Enid grumbled to herself as she slid her legs off the counter and saw KO sweeping a bit of dirt from the floor.

"Hey kiddo i'm gonna be heading off now..." she said grabbing her red sweater and bag.

"Alright Enid, hope you guys have a good time"  
"Thanks. Also, if you see Rad anywhere, don't tell that jerk where I am"  
"Oh, okay"  
"Thanks KO, see you tomorrow" Enid peaked a smile and she left the bodega and got in her car. She got on the highway and made her way to the beach. She parked her car near the dock and she grabbed her bag and locked her car doors. Enid inhaled the scent of the ocean and it made her feel good. She began to walk on the sand and saw that no one was there at the beach. She then opened up her phone to check what time it was. It wasn't 7 yet. Enid thought about messaging Red Action or Drupe but then remembered what KO said about them not having signal...but they probably had signal now, right?

Enid opened up her text messages and sent a message to Red Action asking where she was.

No reply.

Enid grumbled. 'Hmm, maybe they still don't have signal'

But she decided to message Drupe and ask where she was. Nothing.

Enid was sweating a bit.

Radicles, he was watching Enid from the lifeguard stand.

He checked his watch. He was wondering how he was gonna pull this whole thing off perfectly. Rad saw as Enid slowly approached the shoreline and stared at the water.

'Why did I have to fall for a jerk?' she thought to herself, sighing as she inhaled once again the salty sweet scent of the ocean.

She bent down and sat against the wet sand, taking off her boots and lying her feet in the water.

"Might as well enjoy it while I wait" she mumbled to herself.

Rad saw this as the perfect opportunity. She was too busy watching the water so this gave him time to climb down from the stand and gather his gifts and perfect his timing.

He slowly climbed down and tiptoed to a nearby rock, there laid the beautifully wrapped roses. He picked them up with one hand and gulped, his other hand picking up a little remote with a button. Which he gently slipped in his pocket. Radicles slowly and carefully approached Enid's back, holding the bouquet of roses behind his back. He tiptoed cautiously and now he was standing behind Enid, her still not noticing him.

He knelt down and placed his free hand on her left shoulder, a yelp escaping her mouth.

She turned and gasped.

"Radicles...?" she mumbled, her heart beginning to pound, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Hi, Enid" he said slowly.  
"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, irritation in her voice. She was still pretty

"I'm afraid Red Action and Drupe aren't going to show" he said in a smug tone, which caused her to gaze up at him in anger.

"But instead, your extraterrestrial boyfriend came to ask for forgiveness for being such a drag earlier"

"You're _not_ my boyfriend" she said, however her cheeks began to redden.

"Would someone who isn't your boyfriend get you these?" Rad remarked cockily, then sitting on the shore with her, thus pulling out the bouquet of roses he held behind his back and handed them to her, and her expression changed into one of pure shock.

Rad smirked as Enid's face almost turned the same shade of red as the flowers.

'R-Rad" she stuttered out, and he honestly felt himself turning a light shade of red.

Rad slid his hand into his pocket and pressed the button on the remote and then 5 seconds passed and Rad told Enid, "Look up".

She did so, and in the sky there were fireworks of booming beautiful colors of many shades. Then, after a couple of fireworks. There lit up were words in the sky that read "Dear Enid, please forgive me. I'm sorry." then another firework shot up and then it said "i love you..." and Rad blushed a bit.

Enid's eyes watered as she then glanced at Rad. "I-I l-love you too" she smiled a bit. She clearly forgave him.

"Y-you know you d-didn't have to go through all of this" she mumbled out, turning her head away.

He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

One last firework shot up in the sky, and it was a heart, it mixing with the colors of the sunset and the ocean water reflecting it, perfectly.

He pulled away from her and saw Enid's extremely endeared expression.

 ** _**Yay! I finally frickin updated. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6, it was cute wasn't it? Chapter 7 will be on the way soon!**_**


	7. sorry guys :((

Hey guys, I wanted to all let you know that I'm no longer continuing this story for a few reasons.

1) I ran outta ideas (I mean, Enid forgave Rad and they kissed so now they're going out. What more can I do?)

2) I've been working on other fanfictions and other stories, but I assure you that I will make more OK KO stories in the future!

3) There's this one person who keeps reviewing as a guest and they keep saying all of these really insane shit hating on me and my writing, (I just keep deleting the reviews though) but to the person who won't stop hating on me: Go fuck yourself and maybe try and get a life alright? :))

Anyways I want to thank everyone who's read this story and has loved it, and I'm sad it must come to an end but you know I can't really keep this up, I just no longer feel the want to continue this story. But as I said in reason 2, there will be future OK KO fanfics, maybe some more Renid, maybe not. We'll see. Bye everybody, hope you have a good morning/evening! Thank you.


End file.
